


Restless

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Magic, Shippy if you Squint, gay if you squint, i don’t know how to tag, magic build-up, small mention of chase’s divorce, some hurt with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Marvin gets bored, and his magic spirals out of control.I can’t summarize to save my life, so that’s what I’ve got.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Heh... funnily enough, I cured my own boredom by writing this

Marvin was restless. There was nothing he could do right now, and it was driving him crazy. His aura was writhing around him, causing papers to flutter slightly, although there was no breeze.

He was currently lying on his back, listening to music, but he couldn’t find a comfortable position, and he was finding that he wasn’t enjoying the songs he usually enjoyed listening to. He sat up, trying to think of what he could do. He conjured up a small ball of magic, letting it weave around his fingers idly while he tried to think. Nothing was coming to mind currently. It also didn’t help that all his brothers were out elsewhere, so he couldn’t entertain them.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. _Oh no_. His magic tended to build up if he wasn’t using it for something, and right now, it had no outlet. Marvin had read that while magic build-ups weren’t necessarily dangerous if handled properly, per se, they did tend to leave rather large messes and there were a few rare incidents where the resulting release of power had been fatal. Marvin groaned as he felt the pressure grow in his head. He conjured a glowing rabbit, made of pure magic, hoping that it would help lessen the pressure. A sudden surge of power quickly negated his efforts, causing the rabbit to explode, throwing Marvin back into his bookshelves, and his aura surged, filling his room, throwing books off his shelves and sending papers flying. Marvin cried out, desperately trying to think of something to channel his power into while his aura swirled around him, wreaking havoc in his room. He bit back a scream and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt _more_ power surge, fueling the whirlwind of his aura, causing it to grow in size.

Amidst the chaos, he faintly heard someone burst into his room, and he almost sobbed in relief that there was _someone_ here who might help him. A blur of red, and he heard Jackieboyman’s voice, an anchor he could latch onto while his power continued to spiral out of control. He felt Jackie’s arms wrap around him, another anchor to hold on to, and he slowly wrestled for control of his powers. When he finally felt confident that he had regained control, he allowed his body to slump into Jackie’s arms, and he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

When Marvin woke, he was laying in Jackie’s bed, the hero sitting in a chair next to the bed.

“Hey, Jackie,” Marvin whispered.

The hero’s eyes snapped to Marvin, worry clear in his expression. “Hey Marvin. How are you feeling?”

The magician closed his eyes. “Tired. Drained. Nearly burnt myself out. Would’ve, if you hadn’t shown up. Thanks. But how did you know I needed help?”

Jackie scanned his brother, as if to check and assure himself that nothing else was wrong with Marvin. “I was on patrol, when Silver showed up with a message from the Host. He said that if I didn’t go home immediately, there was a good chance that I would lose a brother, except he said it all cryptically, so it took me a couple seconds to figure out what he meant, ‘cause, y’know, it’s the Host.” He snorted. “He said it more like: ‘A storm is coming, and with it, the death of a brother, if the hero does not intervene...’” Jackie trailed off, realizing that Marvin had fallen asleep again.

When Marvin woke again, he felt better rested, but still drained. He frowned–he didn’t like that feeling. Jackie wasn’t sitting next to him this time–he was probably out on patrol–but when the door opened, Chase walked in with a tray of food.

“Hi Marv,” Chase said with a small smile. “I brought food.”

“Hi Chase.” Marvin returned his smile. “Thanks for bringing food, but you could’ve just called me down.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to take care of you. Besides, it’s nice to be able to fuss over someone again.” Chase seemed to zone out for a second, before focusing again. “It’s pork and sauerkraut, and mashed potatoes.”

Marvin groaned and wrinkled his nose. “I almost die, and this is what I get?”

“Just think of it as your punishment for almost dying,” Chase said jokingly.

Marvin gave him a halfhearted glare.

“Hey! I like it and it’s not that bad. Unfortunately for you, Henrik volunteered to cook tonight, so if you’d rather that leftover lasagna instead, that’s understandable. I ate over at Stacy’s thankfully, and while most of us are too polite to complain about Henrik’s cooking, I’m pretty sure I caught JJ signing to Anti that the pork was as dry as the desert and the potatoes were the consistancy of sand, so you know what, now that I’m thinking about that, I’m just gonna heat up the lasagna.” Chase spun around with the tray and left. A few minutes later, he returned, this time with the lasagna.

Marvin ate in silence, with Chase occasionaly fussing over him, having gone into full Dad Mode, and when he finished, Chase spoke up again. “Oh yeah, if you’re up to it, the others are waiting downstairs to see if you’re ok. If you’re not, that’s fine, although I’m pretty sure Henrik’s well on his way to pacing his way to the center of the earth at the rate he’s going right now. The others are also kinda freaking out right now too though; nobody can really figure out what Jameson is signing right now, Jackie’s doing that annoying leg-bouncing thing, Anti started flipping his knife around, and Robbie looks like he’s about to cry.”

“Alright. I’ll go,” Marvin said with a small chuckle at the mental image of Henrik pacing.

When Marvin and Chase walked downstairs, Anti and the others immediately swarmed around Marvin before Chase reprimanded them for not giving Marvin enough space. Many comforting words and hugs later, they all settled down in various locations in the house.

Outside on the porch, Marvin was snuggled against Jackie, his head on Jackie’s shoulder. The sun had long since gone down, and the stars were twinkling above with the moon shining a silver pathway onto the grass. Crickets chirped in the darkness, and fireflies lit up the expanse of the field. Jackie was whispering the tales of his adventures, Marvin occasionally letting out a soft hum to let Jackie know he was still awake and listening. Eventually, Marvin fell asleep on Jackie’s shoulder, and Jackie stopped talking. He chose not to dwell on the thought that he had almost lost his brother, and instead gazed up at the night sky. With a soft sigh, Jackie closed his eyes and settled his head against Marvin’s, and together they slept, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be super short. Like, it was basically gonna go: Marvin gets bored, his powers make a mess, and then he has to clean up his room. I got to the second part, and then my brain threw me a new idea for the last part, and I just kinda went along with it. Also, in this story, Chase and Stacy get along even though they’re divorced, so that’s why they will eat dinner together occasionally. Also also, yes, I did gloss over the fact that Marvin was thrown at a bookshelf.  
> I’m actually kinda proud of this too, so let me know what you think of it.  
> Do check out my series Dagger Academy, I really love it and I'd love to hear people's opinions about it
> 
> Also, thanks to those who read my stuff!  
> Also also, sorry I lied, I'm just dumb and forgot I created a Tumblr account. I think this will work: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scubacatwoman  
> If it doesn't, sorry, and I'm still scubacatwoman


End file.
